Wild Pack
by LeoKingoftheZodiac
Summary: Wild Pack is the group you get when you put two foxes, a bunny, two dogs, a lion and a snow leopard together. Read the adventures of Naruto and Kohime as they became the greatest legends of all time as they walk through the ninja world with their friend and surprises along the way. Naruto/Karin, OC/OC, Kohime/TenTen.


**DHW: Sup all DisHonored Warrior here with a new story this time. This story is based in the Naruto world. Also big thank you to for letting me borrow Shiomi Hatake. Any way some of the chapters in this story will beta read others won't. **

**WARNING: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SOME GORE SCENES, SEXUAL REFRENCES, AND THERE MIGHT BE A LEMON LATER ON**

**So yeah I think that's it, WAIT… I need the disclaimer. WERE THE HELL IS THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Rai: I GOT IT!**

**DHW: Nice**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto In any way nor do I own Shiomi Hatake She Belongs to Renee but I do own Raion Arashin he is my creation**

**DWH: Also for those of you who is waiting for me to update my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story I'm sorry it is taking a long time but I'm stuck on a piece and kinda forgot about it. Please don't kill me.**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins **

Twelve years ago, a great demon attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This demon, dubbed Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, was so huge that its nine enormous tails scraped the sky, just one of those tails was powerful enough to level mountains and cause massive tsunamis. The ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village fought valiantly to defend their home, but all in vain. Their attacks were virtually meaningless, jutsu and kunai alike simply bounced off the great beast's hide. The hour of doom seemed at hand.

It was then that a toad the size of a mountain crashed into the battlefield, atop of its head stood the last hope for the Leaf Village: The Fourth Hokage. Using a powerful sealing jutsu, the Hokage was able to seal the demon into the belly of not one, but two newborn children, a pair of twin's one boy and one girl. The Fourth had given his life to do this to save his home.

-.-

Present day…

"Losers!" shouted a boy with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes and 6 strange whisker-like marks, 3 on each cheek. He wore a pair of bright orange pants and black t-shirt with an orange jacket tied around his waist and a pair of goggles strapped to his head. He laughed as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, with a can of paint clutched in his hand.

"You guys can't even hold a candle to us" shouted another boy with slicked back Black hair with red streaks on one side that reached his past his shoulders. He had dark amethyst eyes but that's all you could see of his face 'cause he wore a black mask with two red tear like patterns, one from each eye, that covered his entire face except his chin (think Kane from WWE) he wore a long sleeve mesh shirt under a crimson red muscle shirt which he wore under a black trench coat, with one of its sleeves torn off and calligraphy written on the back that said 'Konaha's Mountain Lion' in bright red and black shinobi pants with black shinobi boots and grey shin and foot guards, which were hidden under his pants. He also had dark red wraps going from his hand to the end of his forearms on both sides.

"Yeah we're just that awesome. Isn't that right Akamaru?" shouted yet another boy with wild brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, two red fangs on his face, one on each cheek, pronounced canines. He wears a grey hooded fur-lined jacket over a mesh shirt and dark greyish pants that reaches to his calves. Inside his jacket is his partner a white little dog known as Akamaru; who barked in agreement with his friend and master.

These three young kids had just pulled off the best prank of their lives. They had painted all over the Hokage Monument, decorating each face uniquely.

"Get back you three" shouted a chunin-ranked ninja as he and a few of his colleagues chased the trio. "You're in serious trouble now! Get back here and face the consequences already!"

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have the guts to do what we did!" Naruto Uzumaki laughed hysterically as they continued running from them. They could've kept going to if they didn't hear…

"NARUTOOOOO, RAIIIIII, KIBAAAAA!" shouted a girl's voice. A wave of fright shot down through trio's spine as they stopped dead in their tracks. Just a few feet in front of them stood a girl with red hair done up in a pair of long braided ponytails that reached her waist. She had the same blue eyes as her brother and even the same odd whisker marks on her cheeks. She also wore a pair of formfitting orange short shorts with thigh high black boots and a loose orange hooded vest over a form fitting black long-sleeved shirt. "What. Have. You. Three. Done?"

"K-Kohime!" Naruto said as he trembled at the sight of his own younger twin sister. "It was just a harmless prank! I swear!"

Kohime's eye twitched in annoyance. "A harmless prank!?" She pointed up at the ruined monument. "You call insulting our predecessors harmless!? When will you three grow up and stop pulling these ridiculous pranks anyway?"

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't think of the words. While Naruto was getting told of by his younger twin sister Kiba leaned in towards Rai "We're screwed ain't we Rai?" Kiba asked

Before Rai could answer the group of chunin had finally caught up to them. The four children immediately recognized one of them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Kohime said with a smile and a wave. "I'm sorry about this. I know you told me to stay in class while you looked for my idiot brother and his friends, but I couldn't just sit back and let them run amok." She gave a deep, apologetic bow. "Please forgive them for their stupidity and me for disobeying you, sensei."

Iruka Umino sighed quietly. "All right, Kohime. Let's get back to the Academy before the rest of the class decides to leave." With that, he nodded to the other chunin, who all quickly dispersed. But before he could begin to walk away…

"Hey the chase ain't over yet sensei" Rai said, as he drew out two smoke bombs. "Wild Pack…"he would've kept going if Kohime didn't tackle him down while holding his arm behind him in a painful position, "ow ow ow ow ow Kohime let go."

"No way Rai I know full well what you were about to do" Kohime said as she twisted Rai's arm a little more.

"OW OW OW OW FINE I GIVE" Rai exclaimed.

"Good boy" Kohime said in sickly sweet voice that promised pain if any of the three boys tried something.

"Now that is over and done with let's get going" Iruka said with a shake of his with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, sensei" the four academy students said in union.

Iruka walked on, behind him the two Uzumaki twins were talking while they followed with Rai, Kiba and Akamaru. Well, not talking per se.

_'You didn't have to yell like that', _Naruto thought with a pout.

Kohime giggled and thought, '_Sorry, but I had to make it convincing'._

They say that some twins have some form of ESP that connects them no matter how far apart they are. The Uzumaki twins took this to a whole other level, to the point where they could share full-blown conversations with perfect clarity. It was an uncanny ability that only five (Six if you count Akamaru) people knew about, Rai, Kiba and Akamaru being part of the six.

_'By the way',_ Kohime said to her brother. '_Great job on the dare. I saw those glasses you painted onto the Fourth's face. That was awesome!'_

_'I aim to please'_, Naruto replied cockily, but physically, he tried to look depressed about having been caught.

Iruka looked back at them. He was one of the five people plus one pup who knew about their telepathy. He was beginning to wonder what they might've been talking about. Knowing Kohime, she was probably scolding Naruto. As their teacher, he could honestly say that he was proud of Kohime's prudence.

-o-

In the Academy, Naruto, Rai, Kiba and Kohime took their seats next to and behind Hinata Hyuga and Shiomi Hatake. Hinata Hyuga is a shy girl with pale lavender eyes with navy blue hair in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and Shiomi Hatake is a easy going, fun loving, stubborn girl with a temper with long silver hair that reaches down to the centre of her back and red eyes.

These two had been the Uzumaki twin's best friends since their first year in the Academy. Kohime had seen Hinata sitting alone during lunch and decided to drag her brother over so that they could eat with her. They had become friends pretty quickly, which was like a sudden blast of cool air after walking through a volcano for the young twins. Then later on in the day when, the three friends were getting picked on by the older kids of the academy, right before Kohime and Naruto could lay them out on the floor, Shiomi beat them to it in 'Ramen flavoured awesomeness' (I'll give you two guesses as to who said it). The four of them became friends just as quick as when Naruto and Kohime eat their ramen. Later on in the year Naruto and Kohime told Hinata and Shiomi about their astounding ESP connection. The two found it amazing that they could communicate without speaking.

"Um… g-good morning, Naruto, Kohime, Rai, Kiba" Hinata stuttered a greeting.

"Morning guys" Shiomi said from her place next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, Shiomi" Naruto said as he slumped into his seat behind Hinata.

"Good morning girls" Kohime said cheerfully as she took her seat at Hinata's left side.

"Yo" Rai said in Kakashi fashion (Which annoyed Shiomi) as he took his seat behind Kohime.

"Hey Girls" Kiba said as he took his seat behind Shiomi "man I can't believe Iruka caught us, we were close to making a getaway" Akamaru just barked in agreement.

"Never mind that Kiba, we did the dare. Now Shiomi owes us 500 ryo each" Rai said still bored

"Damn I was hoping you forgot about that" Shiomi muttered as she paid up

"You seem to forget that I have photographic memory"

"Asshole" Shiomi grumbled under her breath, though Rai still heard her.

"All right, everyone" Iruka said with smile. "I thought we were going to have to leave three certain people out of this, but now we can proceed as planned. Today is the day of Graduation Exam." There were a few excited murmurs. "To pass you have to complete the Transformation jutsu, Substitution jutsu and the Clone jutsu!"

Naruto immediately face-faulted, anime tears suddenly falling out of his eyes. _'The Clone jutsu? But that's my worst technique! I'm doomed!'_

_'Don't worry, bro'_ Kohime assured him. _'I'm sure you'll get it this time. Even a blind monkey finds its bananas occasionally'_.

_'Gee, thanks for the pep talk'_ Naruto replied snidely.

Iruka called the first student on the list and headed off to the test room. When the first student returned he had a shinobi headband tied around his forehead. He told another student to go to the test room. It went like that for several minutes. Eventually, Hinata was called in.

"Good luck, Hinata," Naruto said with a confident smile. Hinata blushed and nodded. She left the room.

"You put a lot of courage in her, you know," Kohime pointed out. Naruto blinked at his sister.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kohime face-palmed and sighed. Her brother was really dense sometimes. "Never mind, forget it." That left Naruto more confused, but he shrugged it off. Soon, Hinata returned with a Leaf Village headband in her hand. She looked completely relieved.

Kohime grinned when she saw the headband. "Way to go, Hinata! You're a ninja now!"

"Booya that's one for six" Kiba exclaimed

"Whoo go Hinata" Shiomi exclaimed. Rai just smiled at Hinata and looked back to the window

Hinata nodded with a small smile. "Y-yes. Um… Kiba, I was told that you're up next."

The wild boy got up as Akamaru hoped on his head. "All right, let's go Akamaru!" the dog just barked in excitement and with that, he was off.

After a while Kiba came back with his headband and an excited look on his face "And that's two for six"

"Nice going Kiba" Kohime said. Rai once more just smiled and looked back at the window.

"Thanks Kohime. You're up next Shiomi make it three for six" Kiba replied

"Alright then. Wish me luck guys." Shiomi said as she left the room

A little while later Shiomi came back with her headband wearing a look on her face that said she didn't break a sweat in the exams. "You're up next Rai" Rai just nodded and left the classroom to those who were paying attention they would've seen that his eyes were filled with determination to pass. A few minutes later he came back in with his head band

"Your turn Kohime time to make it five for six" Rai said with a happy undertone.

The blond girl blinked and quickly nodded. "All right, I'll be back! Wish me luck bro!" And with that, she was off.

Naruto wasn't at all worried about his sister. Of all the students in the Ninja Academy, she had the absolute best chakra control. She could already climb walls, trees, and ceilings perfectly. As a matter of fact, she even had better chakra control than most of the teachers. Hell the only ones that came close to her was Hinata and Sakura.

And as he expected, she returned several minutes later with a Leaf headband in her fist. She pumped her fist in the air, throwing up a victory sign with a huge grin on her face.

"And that's five for Wild Pack!" she said happily. "It's your turn, Naruto. Do your best, bro. You're the last one, so end it with a bang!"

Naruto nodded and left for the test room. It was fairly close by. It was small, too, he noticed. Iruka-sensei stood at the other side of the room next to a fellow chunin teacher who had silver hair and a bandana with the Leaf Village emblem emblazoned on it. This was Mizuki-sensei. In front of them was a table with ten or twelve Leaf Village headbands on it, ready to be handed out.

"You may begin whenever you like, Naruto," Iruka said encouragingly. "Just do your best, okay?"

"All right, sensei," Naruto said with a determined fire in his did the for a certain transformation jutsu before being interrupted.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING _THAT_ JUTSU NARUTO" Iruka shouted at him.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy last time." Naruto said with a big smirk. Iruka just blushed at the memory.

Naruto did the reguler hand sign for the jutsu and transformed into Kohime.

"Very good Naruto" Iruka said

Naruto turned back and did the Substitution justsu replacing him self with a chair that was in the room.

Iruka just nodded. And now came the jutsu Naruto dreaded, he steeled his resolve and went through the hand signs carefully by memory. He then charged his chakra. "Clone jutsu!" An explosion of smoke suddenly flooded the room. It cleared slowly, thanks to an open window, and revealed… the saddest attempt at a Clone jutsu ever recorded. It looked like Naruto if he was paler, incredibly sick, and practically a vegetable.

Iruka's eye twitched at the sight. He then shook his head in disappointment and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't pass that. You fail the test."

Naruto just face fell. He failed? Again? There's a shocker. The Clone jutsu was his worst technique. It was as if the exam was rigged for him to fail. Mizuki gave him a pitying look.

"Iruka" the silver-haired chunin said. "Perhaps we should pass him. He did try his hardest after all." The young blond looked up at this, his eyes suddenly full of hope.

Iruka shook his head. "You know we can't do that. The other students all managed to create at least three clones, when he could barely create one. And look at it. It's pitiful." The scarred chunin gave Naruto a sad look. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you tried, but-"

"Yeah," Naruto interrupted. He dispelled his clone and headed for the door. "I get it."

Iruka sighed. "Let's go, Mizuki." The two chunin gathered up the remaining headbands and left the room. Behind, Iruka's back, Mizuki smirked. He had predicted that Naruto would fail. He had been looking forward to it. Now all he had to do was give the brat a little nudge.

-o-

**This looks like a good place to stop for now. Oh if you are wandering about Shiomi's clothing and why I did not describe it well it's because you touch yourself at night. HAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding nah if want to find out go to Profile and look for it. Speaking of Renee Go check out her story Hidden In The Eyes Sasuke Uchiha if you haven't already it's a good SasukexOC story so go do that.**

**Peace, **

**DisHonored Warrior **


End file.
